


【佐鸣】暴雨与我如期而至

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, 佐鸣子 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 他们因为推拉的喜欢和讨厌而催生出异样的感情，这一切是爱吗，这一切是难以自洽的喜欢吗。他们不明白。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	【佐鸣】暴雨与我如期而至

**Author's Note:**

> 单方性别逆转的BG注意。

某一年夏天，宇智波佐助不近女色的谣言不攻自破。木叶学院每个长了眼睛的人都看到了。几乎每个人。从此他的鞋柜将里再也没有粉红色喷香水的书信。这场胜利是属于同年级其他男孩们的，他们留意了上学与放学的街道，那条有着秋千和狭窄码头的河岸，有人总会路过。某一年夏天，金色头发的漩涡鸣子步伐迈得更大，去赶男朋友稍快的影子。她叫喊，等等我！佐助，我们接下来去哪里？从前她其实不用这样的腔调说话，熟悉她的人都会知道，但那只是一点点的改变，似乎只是为了凸显他们谈了恋爱。恋爱中的人是与众不同的。她从不知道哪里，总归不是从已故的爸爸妈妈那里学到了这件事，破烂的书随手一翻，仿佛一切都通晓了。爱上宇智波佐助就像爱上一个教师，爱上一本万事俱备的词典。他沉默寡言，挡风也挡雨。他们都见过宇智波佐助把外套取下来盖住漩涡鸣子裸露的肩膀，两个人，但大约只是一个人的笑声在冷雨中打颤。但这是幸福而温暖的，听闻过的人都如此想到过。  
漩涡鸣子活得十分自在，对过往的悲伤不闻不问，乍看是个没心没肺，甚至有点内坏的女孩。收养她的人是她父亲的老师，自来也教会了她不少为人处世的道理。但实实在在的事情是必须要自己去体会的，而那个陪她体会的人自然就是宇智波佐助。因为他们被迫一起体验了难熬又难堪的青春期。居住的房子很久以前只有一墙之隔，漩涡鸣子洗澡时候唱歌的习惯也因此早就为人所知。那段时间自来也不在国内，把养女暂时托付给隔壁的一对患难兄弟，第一天上门拜访的时候金发女孩躲在自来也身后，朝她的邻居呲牙咧嘴，仿佛他们的孽缘打从娘胎里就被迫开始。

什么时候结束？  
他们说要打一辈子的仗，且是热暴力和冷武器并存的战争。

隔壁的客房很快被收拾成可供女孩子长期居住的舒适蜗居，漩涡鸣子的大包小包堆在角落，本人就仰躺在床上数着屋檐下的飞燕哼着歌，漫不经心地撇过匆匆路过的宇智波佐助。男孩从这位少女的眼睛里读出被冒犯的信号。可她明明才是那个一声招呼也不打就擅自入住的不速房客。鼬花了有一段时间对青春期的弟弟作心理疏导，事情的转机也很快出现，第二年的暑假结束，漩涡鸣子作为插班生转入了宇智波佐助所在的高中。宇智波佐助只要转过头，就能看到漩涡鸣子那傻得冒泡的睡脸。她以吊车尾的成绩打着擦边球考进木叶学院最好的班级。

鸣子最初入学的时候并不认识什么人，称得上是认识的家伙坐在旁边还是个讨厌鬼。她的棒棒糖在嘴里滚了个一圈咬碎，好像那是宇智波佐助的骨头。也正因如此，鸣子讨厌佐助这件事很快就在女生中间传得无人不知。这对女孩子们来说是大新闻。没有人，至少没有这个年纪的女孩会把“讨厌宇智波”贴在脸上。在这个向往美和把美占为己有的年龄，鸣子是独特的例外。  
她不光要贴在脸上，一切肌肤见光之处都装上巨大的音响，明明宇智波佐助就是几米开外也要神色嚣张地大吼一句，我和你们不一样。  
但实际上佐助并不讨厌她的特立独行。只是也绝不欣赏她的特立独行。鸣子的性格有着与世隔绝一般的天真，极其罕见，在这个世界上几乎没有立足之地，不会被人容忍。而偏偏宇智波佐助看见了，也正是他轻快地接受了这件事。因为漩涡鸣子博取关注的方式实在没什么大不了的。她惹人讨厌吗？好像不是的。可是她讨人喜欢吗？宇智波佐助说不上来。他对她的关心源自一种模棱两可的同情，把自己的影子施加在他人的身体上好像就有了更多的存在感，少年时无法排解的孤独好像在这一刻被释放，以漩涡鸣子之口，以漩涡鸣子之手。寻找同类就是这样的感觉。  
这些青春期令人懊恼的距离感拉近了他们，生活将他们推拉。大声喊出讨厌是一种彼此疏远的方式，可是回到家，那个只有一墙之隔，轻而易举听到走调流行乐的浴室里他们仿佛早就合二为一。说不清到底是从什么时候开始他们对在家中的距离而感到靠近过头，又对学校里的横眉冷对心生悔意，变成了忍不住多看两眼的存在。  
这对年轻的男女比世界上第一对矛盾的爱侣诞生得更早，他们因为推拉的喜欢和讨厌而催生出异样的感情，这一切是爱吗，这一切是难以自洽的喜欢吗。他们不明白。  
自来也回国之后他们被理所当然地拆散了。收拾房间里的东西的那天窗外正下着雨，鸣子坐在地上看着乱糟糟的一切，忽然觉得自己应该给那个家伙道个别。矛盾就是由此被打破的。她说再见，好像她会很快回来似的。走在回家的路上她又好像幡然醒悟了某件事，至少在读书这方面她从未有过这样的感受，鸣子奔跑起来，背后是自来也急切的传唤，但是她不在乎，不像变成一个一无所知的笨蛋，笨蛋应该是自由自在的，无所顾忌地表达心中所想。她敲开宇智波佐助家的门，声称自己忘记了一样重要的东西。  
佐助还是那么冷淡，那是什么？他幽深的黑色双目紧盯着她，要从中看出破绽。鸣子气喘吁吁地扶着膝盖，好不容易直起身来，想到自己在来的路上头脑一片空白，忘记了什么重要的东西呢，那是可以被拿走的吗，那是有形的吗，那是像冰柜里的速食一样具有保质期的吗。  
是的。  
她深吸一口气，奔跑的劳累掩盖了她面颊飞红的理由。漩涡鸣子伸出双臂紧紧地拥抱了一下门后的男孩。这是喜欢的全部理由。  
佐助闻到了鸣子身上独一无二的气味。雨水的潮湿，她洗衣用的香露，夸张招摇的脸霜，这一切都可以成为一个理由。因为他并不讨厌。靠近于他们而言本该是矛盾的，但现在一切都发生了质的改变，靠近变得单调，却更加充盈，在靠近了一厘米之后宇智波佐助想到他们可以比往常还要接近。

于是他们尝试了这件事。靠近这件事。  
在漩涡鸣子从宇智波佐助家里搬出去之后，这座城市连着下了好多天的雨。雨量盈满了城市的篮子。每天早晨佐助都能在学校对面的站牌下看到叼着面包，匆匆赶来的家伙。她毫不在意形象地把长袜脱掉，就这么淌水走过来，远远看见佐助就伸出手打起了招呼。一辆公交从他们中间驶过。短暂的几秒过后他重新看到了漩涡鸣子。看到她麦色的小腿溅上泥花。土杏色的浪。佐助停下了脚步，一语不发地等着她走到自己身边来。  
暴雨和她如期而至了。  
教室里散发着雨水的潮湿气息，地砖里棉线粗细的灰色裂缝没有被填满，雨的味道从那里钻出来，连着好几天，他们上学放学都能闻到那样的气味。有点古怪，但是让人能够自然而然放下戒心的存在。鸣子依旧和往常一样趴在佐助旁边睡觉，上课的时候纵使半梦半醒的状态，重要的知识从来不过脑子，笔在手里颤颤巍巍地动，也不见写下什么字。佐助总在这个时候观察她，看她胳膊肘旁边用粉笔画的那道白线，幼稚而懵懂的分水岭，划清了他们性别的界限。他不可能靠近一个女生，就像漩涡鸣子向来对男生们不屑一顾一样。

事实上她只是想要得到一些不同于别人的关注。夸奖她只想要最特殊的，好像她努力的全部理由就是得到一个眼神，哪怕那个眼神来自全校最不受欢迎的教条主义的年迈教师。她缺少这些东西，也坦然地接受这些东西。她十二岁的时候干过类似的傻事，光是佐助听闻过的，比如把虫子放进其他同学的课桌里这样称得上有些坏的事就不下五件，鸣子也喜欢告诉他这些事，好像他们无话不谈，好像她最讨厌的那个男生会为了自己保守这些秘密。  
结果也确实如此，佐助没有说出去的打算，他的教养也决定了他不会做出这样的事。相反地，他偶尔会为自己拥有了漩涡鸣子的秘密而感到高兴。至于原因，他起先并不承认，固执地觉得自己拿到了鸣子的把柄，后来他认识到了自己和她是一样的，在对方手里都有把柄。那个天大的秘密迟早会暴露。他并没有亲口向她讲出，但就算是漩涡鸣子这样的笨蛋也会在将来某一天了解。他们是一样的。两个掌握着对方秘密的家伙一定会为自己的权益而把牢嘴关，不对外泄露一个字。  
然而这被珍视的秘密早已因为笨拙和混乱泄露得太多了，伪装出卖了伪装，只有真话是唯一的途径。他和她想要保守秘密，首先要打败对方，打败自己。  
亲吻是怎么发生的。后来鸣子躺在床上问佐助这件事。佐助才想起来那个吻只是意外，别人的胳膊吻了他，而不是鸣子的嘴唇吻了他。刚知道这件事的时候他有些愤怒，思来想去他却找不到让怒火继续燃烧的理由。意外是一个十分适用于漩涡鸣子的词汇，她在人生的各项栏目里都是意外，意外性的第一名，与她最后一名的吊车尾成绩非常相配。佐助时常这样想着，她改变不了自己固有的思维，思考着常规之外的事情，她做不到，跳脱的程度连自己也无法预料。就像他们在一起。  
就像他们在一起。佐助想到。他大脑放空看着天花板，想起那天漩涡鸣子从他的家里搬走她气喘吁吁的样子，想起他们昨天计划好要去一趟市中心的游乐场，想起今天早晨突如其来的阵雨。这一切猝不及防。空白期占满了他，在脑内掀起一股飓风，很快吹走了他的杂念。

就像他们在一起。就像他们在一起。就像他们在一起。

有时候佐助也会想，那个家伙和我是一样的吗？他有着青春期正常男孩该有的想法，到了这个年纪就会思考这样的事。牵手。接吻。然后就像现在这样。阵雨打湿了他们的衣服，旅馆就在离他们几米远的地方向他们招手。  
牵手。接吻。然后呢？佐助转过头，鸣子的湿衣服已经晾到空调底下去了。空调在不停地运转，就像宇智波佐助的大脑一样。衣服的水尽管已经被拧干，但还是不断地有液体滴落下来，在地面上浅浅的一滩。窗帘没有拉上，此时又是一道雷光飞过。  
雷电放过了他们。水声在室内响起来。鸣子刚才说要去洗澡，就在佐助面前迅速地脱了外套，蹬掉袜子然后忙奔浴室，暴雨转移到莲蓬头里，从玻璃门后的小小一方天地落下来。  
佐助只是听着声音，想到鸣子在洗浴间第二次被淋湿。其实他们应该一起感受暴雨的到来，就像现在这样，平静而安宁的雨会洗掉他们从前的不快。  
她又在唱歌。莲蓬头里是暴雨。走调的嗓音在水声里断断续续，如山一般起伏，高低不平。佐助想到他们现在在一起，因此产生了一些迫切，由衷而轻微的恼怒，他不光是要鸣子感受平静的阵雨，还要感受他的到来。他闯进去或是她走出来，让一个人的欢快变成两个人的愉悦。她走调的歌应该变成环绕他的乐曲，呻吟与快乐的音响被开启。

鸣子擦着头发从浴室里走出来，身上只有一件浴巾。她大大咧咧地在佐助身边坐下，窗外的湿衣服在摇摆。她的头发柔软而潮湿，雨水的味道淡了很多，取而代之的是橙子味道的香波。佐助闻到了，就像她和他第一个拥抱发生的时候一样。她无所顾忌地用眼睛盯着房间里每一处，昏暗的，明亮的，柔弱的，强硬的。这一切。佐助看着她的侧脸，鸣子却并没有感受他的目光，过了好半晌才有些迟钝地转过头来，有些愣神地望着他。  
你看着我做什么？  
她问。说着就要赶佐助去洗澡，嘴里抱怨着下雨天的游乐场照旧对外开放，捂在裤兜里的门票却变成了一张废纸，他们出来的时候不是好时机，他们总是这样糟糕，但是没关系……  
佐助？  
话到一半她才注意到佐助的目光是停驻的，平静的，就像窗玻璃之外的雨。她是玻璃之后的人，在看一副动态的油画，佐助是暴雨，来自四面八方。  
暴雨终于如期而至了。酣畅淋漓而充满了快活，雨在叹息，急迫地闯入这个城市，有些吓人但富有夏天的柔情。

FIN


End file.
